The overall objective of this research project is to gain as complete an understanding as possible of the process by which messenger RNA is translated into protein and of the mechanisms by which protein biosynthesis can be controlled at the translational level. We plan to study the mechanism of action of the initiation factors and other factors that regulate their activity toward specific messenger RNAs.